mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-90.156.22.3-20130305174642/@comment-79.185.99.115-20130806100724
All this information comes from Equestria Daily's summary on the panels during Unicon. The panels I will be talking about is the Writers Panel with Meghan McCarthy, Cindy Morrow, M. A. Larson, and Amy Keating Rogers. The second panel is with Daniel Ingram who talks about how the episode Magical Mystery Cure was originally planned and how it changed during production. Daniel Ingram also talks about other details with the songs. I included some of my thoughts on the panel as well as added info connected to the panels. Here's a summary of Daniel Ingrams panel as given by Equestria Daily (these are exact words from Equestria Daily): - A lot of things changed about the episode in production. For example, Daniel originally wanted to look into how the mane six's cutie marks changing changed history, complete with a song! It was cut due to time, but just imagine if Pinkie had grown up on Sweet Apple Acres or if Rarity always did the weather for Ponyville! -Twilight originally got her wings during the first Elements of Harmony blast. The wings would appear followed by a commercial. Instead, they used the "celestial dimension" space that Twilight met Celestia in. -Daniel had a huge amount of work for the finale on his shoulders due to it being a musical. Much of the original was modified. He mentioned that he shut himself in his house for a week, writing a song each day! -The end of the episode originally featured Twilight singing about her new wings to the tune of the show's theme. -Everyone on the show wanted it to be a 2 part episode (if not more!), but they were very happy with the outcome and how they handled the challenge of such a plot-heavy episode with music. -Hasbro and the show team really wanted to do a musical episode. At first, there was talk of making episode 12 a musical, as Daniel worried about making such a story-heavy episode mesh in tone with how happy the songs tend to be. -"What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me" has a hidden reference to "Art of the Dress" during Applejack's section -The hardest song for him to write for the finale was either "True True Friend" and "What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me," due to how complicated the topics of the songs were. -Favorite song in Season Three: a split between "What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me," "Find a Way (full version)," and "Celestia's Ballad." -Celestia's song was originally longer and dealt with her history. -He envisioned Celestia's song as a parent watching a child grow up and mature. Okay the fact that most of the songs were longer and that Daniel Ingram had in fact more songs for the finale makes me very excited for season 4 because these songs may be put in the premiere or later in the season. I hope that in some DVD release Hasbro will allow us fans to see the full versions of the songs, the songs that were cut out, and the original storyboard for the episode. Now the writers panel gives more details about season 4 and season 3 (this is my summary of the summary given by Equestria Daily): -In this panel it is given that Amy Keating Rogers has returned as a writer for MLPFIM and has been/currently is working on the fourth season. Amy Keating Rogers wrote the episodes as follows-Season 1: Ticket Master, Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, A Dog and Pony Show, and The Best Night Ever. Season 2: The Cutie Pox, The Last Roundup, A Friend in Deed, MMMystery on the Friendship Express. I'm really glad she's back because she's written many enjoyable episodes my personal favorites are Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, and A Dog and Pony Show. -The writers then talk about how episodes are made. They say that most episodes take about nine weeks to get to their polished form. Songs for episodes are normally discussed during story meeting/premise stage. -In terms of the season 3 finale Magical Mystery Cure, the season 3 finale was originally written in November 2011 (that's more than a full year before the episode aired). November 2011 is during the beginning of season 2. The episodes aired in the month of November were Sisterhooves Social, The Cutie Pox, May the Best Pet Win!, and The Mysterious Mare do Well. -More about the finale: None of the writers said what Starswirls spell was supposed to accomplish (they may not have decided the spells true purpose yet) -Some interesting facts about season 3: Rarity was supposed to have an episode center around her and her relationship with Spike. However, when writing this episode Rarity was supposed to do something mean to Spike or treat him badly so they instead aired Spike At Your Service giving Rarity's episode to Applejack. To make up for this Rarity is confirmed to have episodes in season 4. -Season 4: The Season 4 opener will focus on Twilight's fears and questions after becoming a princess. Trixie may return in season 4. Possible Starswirl and Discord episodes? Well the writers didn't say much when asked about them so its either they haven't decided or don't want to spoil things just yet. -If you like the comics series then the upcoming seasons of MLPFIM should make you very happy. Hasbro and IDW have stated that they want to have some continuity with the comics and the series. Interesting enough in the comics Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon return. If either of them return in season 4 then its gonna be epic. I have not read the comics, but I did look at the summaries and the comics have an amazingly deep and dark story line. If you don't want SPOILERS then skip this next section! However, I will say the information given is very interesting and may benefit you as the reader more by reading it. During issues 1-4 Queen Chrysalis is the villain who has had her changelings impersonate the residents of Ponyville and she gives the mane six three days to get to her kingdom in order to save the kidnapped CMC. Queen Chrysalis's goal in luring the mane six to her lair is revealed in Issue # 3 which is to "absorb Twilight's magic, destroy her, and have her changelings feast on her friends when their emotions peak..." I don't know about you, but that is some dark and serious stuff. However, it is also extremely interesting and I for one hope that Queen Chrysalis returns with this goal in season 4 or later. In issues 5-? it is confirmed that the new villain is Nightmare Moon, but not Luna: "Nightmare Moon returns! But it’s not the same old Nightmare Moon! Someone new, someone close to our heroes, has taken the mantle!" (Summary from Issue # 6) This also interests me. Again I haven't read the comics, but I think its Princess Celestia who is the new Nightmare Moon because it would make the series so interesting! Its also interesting to note that the summary for the most recent comic Issue # 7 is "The new Nightmare Moon has revealed herself... and captured our stunned Ponies! With time running short for Equestria before a full-scale invasion, the only hope lies with... Spike?! And what role will Princess Luna play?" NO MORE SPOILERS! YOU CAN CONTINUE READING FROM HERE. -The comics also include a micro-series that features each of the mane six. There are so far 4 issues that focus on Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy respectively. I'm sure the next ones will be for Pinkie and Applejack (not necessarily in that order). Hopefully the micro-series will also give us stories about the background ponies, the princesses, and other characters. And since some continuity will be placed in the show I look forward to what Hasbro and the writers decide to add. Another note: I don't know about you guys, but I will be buying the comics. The stories for both the main comic and the micro-series are both interesting and since some of the events in the comics will probably happen in the series reading them will be a great way for us to ready ourselves for season 4 and beyond. Continuing the Writer Panel: -Problems the writers had with this season, previous seasons, and future: "M.A. Larson has trouble writing Fluttershy every now and then, Meghan can't get Applejack into trouble, Rarity's colloquialisms challenge Cindy, and Amy found herself discovering characters she hadn't written much before in Season 4." (Direct quote from Equestria Daily.) There's some more info, but this is all I'm gonna talk about if you want the full thing here's the links: Writer's Panel: www.equestriadaily.com/2013/02/unicon-2013-panel-write...tml Music Panel (Daniel Ingram) - www.equestriadaily.com/2013/02/uicorn-2013-panel-man-b...tml. Now I hope this article helps people to understand the season finale better and gives people hope for season 4 and any seasons that follow. KotokoAihara